fighter_of_destiny_rpgfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
The Evil: Final Battle
É a 11º Saga do Fighters of Destiny, feita por Artyom em 6/1/2015, que além de ser a última luta entre alter egos que tem uma rivalidade arch inimiga, Satsui Kusanagi retorna para poder tentar tirar o Lutador do Destino Kyo Kusanagi de seu caminho outra vez, é uma decisão final de quem vence agora. O retorno do irresponsável. Tudo começa quando Kyo e Sakura estão andando, e então Kyo se sente esquisito, acaba sentindo uma pontada no coração dele. Kyo: O que é isso? Sakura: Kyo, tá tudo bem? Kyo: Eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo, sinto que um segundo coração bate em mim... De repente, chama roxa sai em seu peito e ele grita de dor. Sakura: Kyo, o que é isso?! Kyo: Sakura, temos que sair daqui, me leve para outro lugar! Isso aqui vai atrair a Evil Sakura! Então Sakura corre e Kyo vem junto para o beco e lá eles se escondem, em seguida Evil Sakura vem, o coração de Kyo dispara. Evil Sakura: NÃO DÊ AS COSTAS PARA MIM KUSANAGI SATSUI!! GRRRRR!! *chutando a lata de lixo* Sakura e Kyo ficavam apavorados e Kyo abraçou forte a Sakura, enquanto Evil se aproximava de uma parte do beco onde ela tente que eles estão escondidos em algum lugar dos prédios onde tem uma passagem por outros lados das ruas, ela vai seguindo os batimentos cardíacos de onde vem. Kyo: (Talvez isso funcione.) *dando um soco no peito, parando o coração e caindo no chão* Sakura: *segurando Kyo* Ai não, Kyo, uma hora dessas. *colocando ele nas costas* Evil Sakura: *ouve os passos e então corre até onde vem a energia, consegue achar Sakura e corre na maior disparada atrás dela rugindo* DEVOLVA MEU FILHO-ALUNO!!! Sakura: Para com isso!! Ele não é seu filho! Evil Sakura: DEVOLVA ELE OU EU SEREI OBRIGADA A TE TIRAR DELE Á FORÇA!! Kyo: *olhando para Evil Sakura correndo atrás de nós* Evil Sakura: DEVOLVA MEU FILHO-ALUNO SUA LADRA!! Kyo: Eu...não sou seu filho... Evil furiosa corre mais rápido e pega pela jaqueta de Kyo, mas depois escapa, então ele é soltado de forma automática quando Sakura ativa o Aoi Honno Speed, Kyo se levanta lentamente e se vira para Evil Sakura, olhando para ela de olhos escarlates Kyo: *olhando para Evil com os olhos escarlates* Deixe a Sakura fora disso!! Evil Sakura: Devolva meu filho-aluno que eu deixo ela e você em paz! De repente, Kyo é enforcado pela própria mão e chama roxa emana em seu peito. Evil Sakura: Kusanagi Satsui, deixe Kusanagi Kyo respirar...eu quero ouvir o que ele tem pra dizer.... Então a mão de Kyo para de enforcar ele mesmo. Evil Sakura: Está tudo bem, Kusanagi Satsui, Kusanagi Kyo já me perdoou do que ocorreu, não é? Kyo: Sim... (Satsui): Tem algo errado, mãe. Kyo: (Mãe???) Uma voz fala no lugar de Kyo. Evil Sakura: Olá, Kusanagi Satsui, estava com saudade... Kyo: Eu não sou o Satsui, eu sou o Kyo. Evil Sakura: É mesmo, como não pude notar né? Kyo: Também estava com saudades de você, mãe. (De novo? Por que estou falando desse jeito, é como se eu quisesse ficar com a Evil Sakura, mas esses sentimentos não são meus! Mas espere...vai ver é por isso que ela tentou hesitar em me matar porque ela viu o Satsui além de mim, foi por essas razões então que fui salvo, graças a você Evil Kyo.) Evil Sakura: Eu também, filho aluno. Kyo: Eu não sou seu filho, eu sou Kyo Kusanagi! Evil Sakura: Se você é Kusanagi Kyo, então me dá meu filho de volta. Kyo: Eu não sei do que você está falando. Evil Sakura: Não me faça tomar medidas drásticas. Kyo: Olha, eu não sei do que está falando e cadê a Sakura? Evil Sakura: Você deixou a garota ir na maior disparada! Kyo: Droga preciso achá-la. *se virando, ia correr mais é pego atrás* ! Evil Sakura: Opa, *pegando ele pela jaqueta* antes de achá-la, devolva meu filho aqui!! Kyo: Pare de dizer essa besteira eu vou achar a Sakura! *se soltando e indo correr* Evil Sakura: Eu queria fazer isso com delicadeza...mas acho que terei que tirar ele de você á força!! *emana energia nas mãos e então enfia nas costas de Kyo que estava prestes a correr* Kyo: Aaaargh!! *as costas começam a sangrar* Evil Sakura: *põe o pé nas costas dele* Um momento, Kusanagi Kyo, isso vai doer só mais um pouco! *dá um puxão de vez e tira Satsui de dentro de Kyo* Kyo: *desmaia* Satsui: *sorri* Oi mãe, estava morrendo de saudade de você. Evil Sakura: E eu de você. *sorri também* Satsui: *olha para Kyo desmaiado* Ah o falsário...sabe, mãe, *andando até Kyo* depois de tanto tempo sem matar meu extinto assassino está faminto. *pega Kyo pelo pescoço* Fui assassinado do nada e agora vou terminar meu trabalho, matando o falsário! Evil Sakura: Espera, não faça isso com Kusanagi Kyo, ele está desacordado, seria ilegal!! Satsui: Dane-se, eu fui assassinado sem saber a possibilidade disso, eu preciso! ???: GRANDO!! Uma voz é vinda de longe, e então Satsui e Evil Sakura são congelados. Kyo: Chegou bem a tempo... Sakura: *chegando e ri* Kyo: Vamos sair daqui. *se levanta* No caminho, Sakura e Kyo vão conversando: Sakura: Sabe Kyo, eu quero visitar Rock. Kyo: Tudo bem, vamos visitar. Sakura: Eu tô morrendo de saudades dele. Kyo: Eu também, farei isso por voc..... *sente uma sensação esquisita* CUIDADO, SAKURA!! *se joga em Sakura, abraçando ela e rolando na calçada* Sakura: Aaaaaaah!! Kyo: *caindo virando o rosto para o lado, e a chama negra passa rente em seu rosto* A chama negra acerta a parede. Satsui: Não fuja de mim, falsário!! *se aproximando com uma mão apontada para frente e Evil Sakura logo atrás chega* Kyo: Satsui! *se levanta com Sakura* Você está bem, Sakura? Sakura: Sim estou. Satsui: Vamos acabar logo com isso, falsário! Kyo: Satsui, eu não quero lutar com você...não agora. Satsui: Não...lutar não, eu quero mesmo é matar você e vou te mostrar o verdadeiro Kusanagi. Evil Sakura: Não aqui... *se recorda do que ocorreu* que seja num lugar fora dessa cidade, essa cidade vai se tornar o futuro novamente e vai matar muitas vidas aqui! Para evitar isso, sugiro que lutem em outro lugar. Satsui: Por mim tudo bem, nos encontremos no deserto falsário, não se atrase senão eu mesmo irei buscá-lo! Kyo: Hum, Evil Sakura, uma Satsui no Hadou só se machuca de verdade se o original atacá-lo, certo? Evil Sakura: Sim, só o original pode derrotar seu alter ego ou matar, se for outro a tentar matar ele, o original morre, no entanto se você o matar, você não será morto, mas ele sim. Satsui: Que papo é esse afinal? Kyo: Hum, interessante... *comovido enquanto uma sombra cobre os olhos* De repente, os olhos de Satsui explode. Satsui: Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!! MEUS OLHOS!!! *grita com as mãos nos olhos* Kyo: Como é doloroso sentir o líquido do globo ocular queimar, não é mesmo, Satsui Kusanagi?! Evil Sakura fica na dela. Sakura: Que estrago! '-' Kyo: Vamos Sakura, você tem um Howard para abraçar. *se virando colocando a mão nas costas de Sakura e virando ela comigo e andando* Novamente outra explosão acontece, a língua de Satsui explode. Satsui: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH MIA ÍNGUA!!! Kyo: Deve ter muita gordura nessa língua, ela queima muito bem, Satsui Kusanagi! *um pouco distante* Sakura: Kyo! Já não exagerou não? Kyo: O que? Isso foi só um aviso, ouviu Satsui, só para mostrar á você que eu não estou como antes! Evil Sakura faz cara feia para Kyo e puxa Satsui. Evil Sakura: Vamos! Satsui: Eu vou matar ele, mãe, eu juro!! Primeiro para recuperar o que é perdido precisa matar para regenerar mais rápido, vamos. Depois disso, eles vão embora. Uma questão de não mentir nunca. Enquanto no caminho, Sakura e Kyo andam pelas estradas de South Town, estava noite e carros passavam iluminando com seus faróis, até que duas figuras, sendo elas formadas por vento e eletricidade, aparecem diante deles. Goenitz: Finalmente os encontramos, bom tempo não os vejo. Shermie: Sakura, Kyo. Que bom que encontramos vocês. Sakura: Shermie? Kyo: Goenitz? Goenitz: Temos um aviso para darmos, antes de partimos. Sakura: O que? Vocês vão... Kyo: Como assim partirem? Shermie: Estamos nos tornando uma parte dessa cidade. Goenitz: Nossos cuidados não valem mais aqui, então pedimos que cuidem do nosso "filho" Chris. Kyo: Vocês irão morrer? Shermie: Quase, nós nos tornaremos de agora em diante, Guardiões de South Town, mais exata, do Ningenkai. Goenitz: Então não podemos estar de olho em Chris, não mais. Shermie: Peço que cuidem daquele garotinho para nós, ele é...muito importante para mim, vocês podem fazer isso? Sakura: S-Sim… Kyo: Vamos fazer o possível. Goenitz: Ótimo. Os dois começam a brilhar, Goenitz brilha azul e Shermie brilha roxo. Sakura: *afirmando com a cabeça, lacrimejando* Vocês foram incríveis daqui para cá, obrigada por tudo. Kyo: Vamos sentir falta de vocês. Goenitz & Shermie: Adeus, cuidem de Chris. Os dois desaparecem no seu principal elemento. Sakura: Como vamos explicar à ele algo assim? Kyo: Eu não sei… Sakura: Kyo, *pegando na roupa dele* você não entende, ele está sozinho agora! E se contarmos à ele, você sabe o que ele terá coragem de fazer! Não é? Kyo: Não iremos fazer isso, o certo é deixar que ele pergunte. Sakura: É… *soltando a roupa dele* talvez. Ou nem isso. Kyo: Goenitz e Shermie vão estar lá em cima olhando para ele, eles nunca o abandonaria. Sakura: *se virando e andando* É, isso não vai ficar bem daqui para frente. Kyo: *olhando para ela andando de seguindo* Enquanto Sakura e Kyo vão para o apartamento de Rock, chegando lá, Sakura recebe Rock de braços abertos. Sakura: * o * Rock: Irmã, senti sua falta irmã. Kyo: Ele gosta mesmo de você. Sakura: *abraçando forte* Rock eu também muito muito!!! >< Rock: Aí, eu te amo irmã. Sakura: Eu também te amo *chorando de alegria* Estou tão feliz!! Puxa vida, você não sabe o quanto esperei por isso >< *abraçando mais forte* Rock: Irmã, tá machucando. Sakura: Oh, perdão. ��*diminuindo a força e o soltando* Kyo: Hey, mini Terry. Rock: Kyo-kun, olá. Sakura: (Acho que fiquei mais forte.) Rock: Irmã, eu te devo muita coisa. Sakura: J-Jura? O que me deve? Rock: Graças você eu não perdi a Hotaru. Você tirou o Geese de mim. Sakura: ! Sim!...(?) Kyo: Tirou? Rock: Sim ela tirou. Sakura: (Inventa algo) Ele não é você para controlar...eu não quero que aquele mestiço faça isso com alguém como você que não merece ser. Rock: O que importa é que Hotaru está bem. Sakura: É, isso... (Que droga, para de mentir, você não estava no torneio! Você não é assim, não se aproveita dele!) >~< Rock: Terry me pediu pra ficar aqui até ele voltar. Sakura: É o melhor a fazer...para se recuperar. (Vamos fala a verdade, fala!!) Rock: Mas eu queria Hotaru aqui. Sakura: Ung... >~< (Por que isso me afeta tanto?) Eu não a vi...enquanto nós andamos até aqui...ai não consigo falar mais... Rock: Eu iria procurá-la, mas o Terry mandou eu descansar aqui. Sakura: ... Rock: Irmã, você procura ela para mim? Sakura: ...Sim... *fechando os olhos firmemente* Rock: *abraçando Sakura balançando ela* Obrigado, irmã. Sakura: Não...há de que... Rock: Não sei o que seria de mim sem você. Sakura: (Mesmo mentindo ele...) *abraçando também* (Será que eu preciso manter em segredo?) Rock: Ah! Irmã eu consegui ficar com a fortuna daquele homem. Sakura: ! S-Serio? (Seja mais entusiasmada.) Caramba!! Rock você deve estar mais rico que eu!!! '-' Rock: Sério, estou rico! Sakura: Caramba hein, sabe nem por onde começar né? Rock: Não. Queria alguém pra me ajudar. Sakura: O Terry vai te ajudar. Ele vai te ajudar a como usar o dinheiro. Rock: Não criei coragem pra contar a ele. Sakura: Nós falamos com ele, não se preocupe. *se afastando aos poucos* ... (Vamos fala a verdade, para de mentir...mas ele vai se sentir magoado! Não...deixa assim, não posso simplesmente deixar passar...mentir é errado!) As palavras se uniam com o que é certo e errado ao mesmo tempo, Sakura se sentia explodindo por dentro, era falar a verdade ou não. Sakura: (Está bem...eu não tenho por onde escapar, então aí vai...) Rock! Rock: Hum? Sim, irmã. Kyo: É melhor escutar bem, Rock. Sakura: Eu sei que a verdade dói quando é contada. Mas eu preciso te contar uma coisa...porque eu não gosto de mentir então eu vou dizer a verdade... Rock: O que quer dizer com isso, você não gosta de mim? É isso?...Você vai me abandonar como aquele homem? Kyo: Fica calmo, Rock. Kyo tentava o tranquilizar. Sakura: *engolindo em seco* ...Quem te salvou...foi a Evil Sakura...você não deve a conhecer...mas ela é muito parecida comigo...mas ela não é minha irmã gêmea. Só o que muda na sua aparência é seu cabelo cobrindo os olhos, cor dos olhos avermelhados, pele morena e seu uniforme escolar que é preto, e ainda assim...a sede de matar...mas isso não quer dizer que eu sou ela, pois foi ela quem te salvou. Eu quero que ouça essa verdade, Rock, eu não quero esconder mentiras de você, jamais... Rock: ... Rock se mantêm em silêncio por um bom tempo depois das verdades serem jogadas na cara, mas ele não expressa nenhuma reação. Sakura: Mas...se não acredita, tudo bem eu vou compreender...isso é tudo... Rock: ....Preciso ficar sozinho... Sem dar uma palavra, Sakura sai normalmente do apartamento junto com Kyo em silêncio. Kyo: Hey não fica assim, é muita coisa pra cabeça dele. Deixa ele pensar um pouco. Quer ir pra casa? Sakura: Ele não vai me perdoar, vi a expressão dele...de decepção...eu vou com você nessa. Kyo: Sakura, ele vai te perdoar sim, Rock é uma pessoa boa, ele entenderá. Sakura: Se é para eu ter uma chance...é essa...como a Evil Sakura. Evil Sakura salvou tantas vidas até no futuro...por que não posso ter uma chance? Kyo: Você salvou a minha, não vale não? E salvou a terra numa dimensão, onde havia um confronto entre o céu e o inferno, 7 bilhões é mais que centenas. Sakura ficou surpresa com aquilo e ficou na dela. O dia do confronto. No dia seguinte era o dia do confronto e Evil Sakura e Satsui, quem espera ansioso fica impaciente com a demora: Satsui: Mãe, estou ficando impaciente, se continuar demorando assim vou atacar os amigos dele Evil Sakura: Ora, filho não se atreva!!! Se você fazer isso, eu juro que não te perdoarei. Satsui: Odeio esperar mãe... Evil Sakura: Eu protejo os inocentes, você devia fazer o mesmo!! Satsui: Não tenho um coração como o seu mãe, não me importo com pessoas, prefiro sair procurando presas com muito esforço. Evil Sakura: ... Alguns segundos de espera depois... Satsui: Esse falsário, ousa me deixar esperando. Evil Sakura: Não entendo que demora é essa. Satsui: Eu vou buscar ele Evil Sakura: Eu vou com você. Satsui: Vamos. Evil e Satsui então desaparecem, chegando em South Town, Satsui vê que Kyo está dormindo na calçada e está abraçando a perna de Sakura que tenta soltar, ela se sente envergonhada: Sakura: Kyo, acorda! Não aqui em público! Kyo: Aaah, Sakura eu sei que esse é um dia especial Satsui: Esse falsário continua dormindo essa hora?! *pegando a perna de Kyo com uma mão* Isso é por me deixar esperando! *joga ele com uma baita força e Kyo voa em alta velocidade para o deserto* Sakura: Não!!! Seu bruto, como ousa?! *indo dar um soco em Satsui* Satsui: *pegando sua mão e joga Sakura de forma violenta no chão* Não ouse me enfrentar! A minha luta não é com você! Vamos mãe. Sakura tenta revidar novamente, só que em Evil Sakura pega seu braço e então puxa e dá uma joelhada na sua barriga e depois na nuca, Sakura cai no chão e ela a pega no cabelo. Sakura: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! >< Evil Sakura: Atreva-se a opor-se a mim novamente e eu arranco sua cabeça. Então ela leva Sakura junto e então os três vão para o deserto. Kyo no deserto ainda está chegando no deserto até que ele cai em alta velocidade capotando no chão, ele acorda. Kyo: Argh! WTF? O que eu tô fazendo aqui? Ai minhas costas, parece que virei bola de futebol. Cadê a Sakura e o Evil Kyo? Kyo decide esperar pelo retorno deles sentando na pedra. Minutos depois, Evil Sakura, Satsui e Sakura chegam, Evil Sakura aparece com ela segurando seu cabelo. Sakura: Me larga. Aaaaaaaaargh!!!!! *grito de dor ajoelhada tentando se soltar* Kyo: Hey, solta ela! *se levantando* Evil Sakura: Então pensa rápido!! *jogando Sakura até Kyo* Sakura: Aaaaaaaaah!!!!!! Kyo: *pega ela nos braços e indo um pouco para trás* Sakura: Droga...ela ficou mais forte....*com a mão na cabeça* Satsui: Vamos acabar logo com isso. Kyo: Sakura, ele te machucou? Satsui *dá um soco em Kyo que faz bater em uma pedra com força* Kyo & Sakura: GAAAAH!! *pela força de jogada na pedra, ela racha* Satsui: Como ousa, ficar de conversa estando na minha presença?! Evil Sakura: Essa foi de machucar sério!! Você está em bastante forma! Sakura: *sangrando pela boca* >< Kyo: *sai da pedra com Sakura, segurada* Você tá pedindo! Sakura: Eu reaji contra ele...e ele me jogou no chão, mesma coisa Evil Sakura quando reaji contra ela. Kyo: *bota Sakura de pé e estala os punhos* Então vou fazer isso por você Sakura, pra ser justo não vou usar minhas brasas explosivas. Satsui: Falar não é lutar, sangrar é o que vai acontecer com você! *empolgado para lutar* Evil Sakura: Se você quer lutar, Sakura, pode vir, olha que já vou apelar pelo meu outro lado, tá bom? Vai ser despedaçada assim! *provoca* Sakura: *engulo em seco* Mas já lutamos e você me venceu, não posso ser injusta. Satsui: *corre na direção de Kyo* Sakura: (Que destino cruel...) O chão começa a explodir roxo enquanto Satsui corre. Sakura: Wow!! Satsui: *dá um soco na direção de Kyo e explosão roxa cobre toda visão* Evil Sakura: A luta está ficando boa! A fumaça sai, revelando punho de Satsui sendo segurado por Kyo. Kyo: O que ele fez com você mesmo Sakura? Sakura: Me jogou no chão! Kyo pega o braço de Satsui, jogando no chão e dá um soco explosivo que cobre a visão de todos, Sakura protege com os braços enquanto Evil Sakura observa e a franja de seu cabelo esvoaça violentamente. Kyo: Sakura se afaste daqui, isso vai ser muito explosi...*sendo interrompido por um gancho que faz eu voar pra cima Satsui: *pula e dá um chute que faz ele bater no chão em alta velocidade e depois pousa em sua barriga que faz sair sangue de sua boca* Kyo: Argh!! Sakura se afaste!! Satsui: Não converse durante a luta!! Sakura: *chegando para trás* Kyo: *pega Satsui pelo pescoço e o derruba para o lado e ambos se levantam depois* Você acha mesmo que sou tão fraco como da última vez? Satsui: Vamos lá se esforce pra tentar me derrubar! Kyo: Ninguém te contou que sou alérgico a esforço?! Ambos correm na direção um do outro e Sakura se afasta um pouco mais. Os dois se preparam para dar os seus socos e eles colidem causando uma explosão roxa e laranja. Evil Sakura: *observa e o cabelo ventando com mais intensidade pelo imenso impacto* Heh! Sakura: Caramba...que colisão!... Satsui e Kyo trocam vários golpes violentos. Kyo: Magma Punch!! Satsui: *sendo acertado e bate na outra pedra* Kyo: Você ainda está me subestimando, Evil Kyo!! Satsui: *sai da pedra* Gostei, agora terei de me esforçar para não matá-lo rápido! *olhos ficam amarelos e com marca na testa, corre na direção de Kyo, dando golpes violentos com fogo negro e por último o pega pelo pescoço e jogando no chão e explodindo com fogo negro* Fale agora, vamos! *pega Kyo, arrastando no chão e jogando em alta velocidade, quebrando uma rocha enorme que havia estado rachada antes* Sakura: *ficando estarrecida, pondo as mãos não boca* Kyo: *sai das pedras, cheio de machucados e sangrando na testa* O sangue tinha meio....que subido a minha cabeça...mas percebi todo golpe seu... Sakura: Kyo!! *correndo na direção de Kyo, mas sou puxada pela fita por Evil Sakura* Aaaargh!! Evil Sakura: Não, deixe-o! Essa luta é deles! *abraçando seu pescoço com um braço* Sakura: Argh!....Tá me enforcando! Satsui: Todo machucado desse jeito e ainda vem falar dos meus golpes, você é um falsário mesmo, minha mestra ainda foi gentil com você em te deixar vivo. Kyo: *olhando para Sakura* Sakura! Satsui: Não desvie o olhar da sua morte! *corre na direção de Kyo com punho cheio de chamas negras* Sakura: *emanando energia psíquica no braço e dando uma cotovelada na costela de Evil Sakura* Evil Sakura: Argh! *se afastando, ficando com uma queimadura no local* Kyo: *abaixando e dando cotovelada na barriga de Evil Kyo de Counter, fazendo ser empurrado para trás, correndo na direção de Evil Kyo, colocando a mão em sua testa, queimando a marca na sua testa* Satsui: *chuta Kyo fazendo cair para trás, olhos ficam escarlate* O que você fez?! Kyo: *se levantando* Toda vez que você mandava um golpe com essas chamas...essa marca brilhava...sem ela você não tem poderes demoníacos. Satsui: Ainda posso acabar com você!! Dragon Install!!! *ganha um par de asas negras, e os olhos brilham vermelho* Evil Sakura: *olhando para cima enquanto sorri* Sakura: *olhando para cima também* O céu fica escuro, parecendo que um buraco negro estava se formando ali. Enquanto isso na cidade de South Town, Rock vai olhar pela janela e vê o céu escuro. Rock: O que é isso? O que houve com o céu? -- Kyo: Argh...*pondo a mão no braço* D-Dragon Install...se ele for usá-lo, vou ser obrigado a usar uma coisa também... Sakura: Kyo! Ele vai destruir todos nós! Vai matar a todos de South Town! Satsui: *voa na direção de Kyo com uma espada* Kyo: *sacando a espada Kusanagi na mão no último momento, defendendo o golpe de Satsui* O impacto é tão forte que quebra chão e empurra para trás tudo que esteja perto, Sakura e Evil Sakura derrapavam no chão. Satsui: *ataca Kyo com a espada* Kyo: *defende, mas é empurrado violentamente pelo impacto* Satsui: *depois dá um soco de fogo que faz Kyo voar em alta velocidade e em seguida ele dá um soco em Kyo que é soterrado de baixo da terra* Evil Sakura: Hehehehhehehehehehehehehhehehe!!! Essa luta está melhor que a incomênda! Satsui: Não cometerei o mesmo erro de antes! *faz cães de fogo que entram de baixo da terra, indo atrás de Kyo* Só descansarei quando arrancar a cabeça dele!!!! Sakura: NÃO, KYO NÃO DESISTA!!! Satsui: Mestra, faça ela se calar...por favor. Sakura: KYO!! NÃO DESIS.....Hmmm...hhmmmm!!...*sendo tapada a boca* Evil Sakura: Você está começando a me irritar...eu poderia te matar agora mesmo, mas vou fazer um esforço, se ficar atrapalhando os dois, seu namoradinho e você terão um destino cruel!! De repente sai uma fênix de baixo do chão. Kyo: *sai do chão, sangrando e muito mais machucado* Sakura...não...desisti. Sakura: Hummm!! *tento falar* Satsui: *manda inúmeros cães atacarem Kyo* Kyo: Esse golpe era meu!!! *corta os cães com a espada, depois sorri* Satsui: Olha pra você, parece um morto-vivo de tão ferido que está, falsário e ainda assim faz esse sorriso. Estou gostando dessa luta, mas tenho de acabar logo com isso!!! O chão aonde Kyo está começa a tremer. Kyo: Hey Evil Kyo, a luta só vai acabar, quando eu estiver morto! Enquanto eu ainda estiver de pé com chamas na mão, a luta continua! Satsui: GRRRR!! *voa na direção de Kyo com os punhos em chamas em alta velocidade* Kyo: *carrega o punho com chamas* Sakura: *mordendo a mão de Evil* Evil Sakura: *a mão sangra* Continua mordendo minha mão, contanto que não atrapalhe! Kyo: *correndo com o punho em chamas, dando um soco em forma de fênix* Satsui: *dá soco em forma de cão* Os socos colidem, a explosão começa a se espalhar destruindo tudo a seu caminho, tornando as rochas em pequenas pedrinhas, consumindo a área e vão na direção de Sakura e Evil Sakura na explosão, Evil Sakura entra na frente do golpe mas afeta as duas. Sakura & Evil Sakura: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!!!! *são jogadas com força longe* As duas voam de volta para a cidade de South Town, o feixe de luz vai na cidade e Rock que estava na janela, espreme os olhos e vê depois as garotas capotarem juntas no chão. Rock: Irmã? *desce do apartamento chegando até Sakura, ajudando-a levantar* Sakura: Argh! Droga!...Urg... *com feridas ao corpo* Evil Sakura um pouco longe, vê seu braço deslocado e depois põe no lugar. Evil Sakura: Urg...merda... Rock: Irmã, de onde você veio? Evil Sakura: *olhava para Rock distante* !? (O garoto...voltou a vida...) Sakura: Do deserto...eu preciso voltar para lá...preciso ver o que aconteceu com Kyo......e...você tá bravo comigo... Rock: Mas eu não quero perder minha irmã mais velha. Sakura: ... Evil Sakura: *se aproximando* É melhor vocês irem para um local seguro, pode haver mais de uma explosão dessa, não é seguro ficar aqui! Eu vou atrás de meu filho aluno, façam o que eu pedi! *dá uma olhada rápida em Rock e então sai correndo* Sakura: Rock, me espere aqui, eu já volto. *se virando e correndo* Rock: Irmã espere!...*pegando no braço dela* Sakura: ! Rock: Fica por favor... Sakura: Rock...*pondo a mão no seu outro braço, sorrindo* eu sei que...se preocupa comigo...mas a sua vida...vale mais que a minha. Fique seguro, por sua irmã mais velha. *tirando a mão de seu braço, se virando e correndo* Enquanto isso no deserto. Kyo: Argh, meu braço! *com o braço decepado* Satsui: Com essa explosão acabou perdendo o braço, hehe, advinha, eu não! Hora de acabar com isso, Napalm De... Antes que desse seu golpe final, Kyo enforca Satsui com um braço. Kyo: Não! A luta ainda não acabou!! *temperatura do seu corpo aumenta* Você me mostrou seu poder, tá na hora de mostrar o meu!!! O lugar onde ficava o braço de Kyo começa a sair fogo. Kyo: Prometi não usar minhas brasas... *corpo de Kyo começa pegar fogo regenerando seu braço, aperta o pescoço de Evil Kyo com mais força e fala numa voz distorcida* Mas eu vou acabar com você agora!!! *dá um soco em Evil Kyo que deixa uma marca de buraco em seu peito* Evil Sakura: *chega logo depois* Satsui se afasta, colocando mão no buraco do peito* Satsui: Argh, ainda consegue lutar, mesmo sendo um morto-vivo?! *voa até Evil Sakura* Mãe, como isso é possivel, ele estava quase morto e agora está incrivelmente poderoso! Kyo sai do chama viva Kyo: Não preciso disso para te derrotar Evil Kyo! Satsui: Mãe, vou matá-lo agora com meu golpe mais forte!! Evil Sakura: Faça o que puder, filho. Kyo: *aura emana* Satsui: *voa até Kyo* Por você mãe, Dragon Install Sekkai!! Kyo: Living Flame Sekkai! Golpes colidem fazendo um impacto cada vez maior, destruindo mais ao redor. Evil Sakura: Filho...aluno...*lágrimas de sangue sai dos olhos* Ambos são empurrados para trás e Sakura logo chega. Evil Sakura: Ah você veio... Não vou usar o chama viva, Kyo diz em mente e os dois se levantam com dificuldade e depois ambos correm na direção um do outro. Evil Sakura: Agora é o final...agora será a decisão do vencedor...Kusanagi Kyo ou Kusanagi Satsui. Sakura: (Kyo...não desista.) *entrelaçando as mãos preocupada* Ambos dão um soco na direção do outro (uma camera lenta iria bem) e os socos colidem, causando uma explosão que acaba cobrindo os dois. A fumaça começa a sair revelando uma enorme cratera. Evil Sakura: Onde eles estão? Kusangagi Satsui! Sakura: Kyo!! As duas se aproximam e vêem Kyo caido, todo machucado e sangrando, com um olho fechado e um sorriso no rosto Kyo: S-Sakura, e-eu c-consegui? Satsui: *está caído, sangrando, com buraco no peito cheio de machucados de olhos fechados* As duas correm para um lado. Sakura: *se abaixando perante ele* Evil Sakura: *pega Satsui nos braços sorrindo* Sakura: Kyo, acho que você venceu! *feliz* Kyo: C-Consegui, s-sem usar a-as chamas vivas... Sakura: *pego Kyo nos braços agachada* Kyo, estou tão orgulhosa de você. Evil Sakura: Você lutou bem, filhinho...*põe a testa na de Satsui* muito bem...estou orgulhosa de você... Sakura: Evil Sakura! Ele vai ficar legal? Evil Sakura: *ficando em silêncio por um momento* ....Que luta, né? Sakura: Que luta... Kyo: E agora, o que acontece? Sakura: Ele não está...morto né? Evil Sakura fica em silêncio por um bom tempo. Evil Sakura: Ele não vai acordar...*levanta com o corpo de Satsui nos braços e vai até Kyo com ele* Kyo: *vê com um olho aberto* Evil Sakura: Agora você terá uma escolha... Kyo: Que escolha? Evil Sakura: Você deseja ficar com os poderes dele, ou você não prefere? Isso inclui você se comunicar com ele em mente. Kyo: Não quero esses poderes... Evil Sakura: Então...que assim seja. *ergue o corpo de Satsui para cima* O corpo dele começa a virar fogo roxo aos poucos. Evil Sakura: Não importa o quanto você tinha um coração diferente eu sempre vou te amar...meu filho...aluno... *abraça Satsui, mais lágrimas saem de seus olhos e dá um beijo em sua testa* O corpo de Satsui vira chamas e desaparece. Evil Sakura: .....Filho...... Kyo: *fecha os olhos* Sakura: *abraço Kyo* Kyo: *tenta se levantar* Sakura: Eu te ajudo. *ajudando Kyo a se levantar pondo o braço dele no outro lado do meu ombro* Kyo: V-Valeu. Evil Sakura: .....Kusanagi Kyo....meu filho está honrado de ter lutado contra um oponente digno como você. Kyo: *olha para Evil Sakura com cabelo quase tampando rosto* Evil Sakura: Agora ele pode descansar em paz finalmente...algum dia eu irei me juntar a ele...só o Destino decidirá até lá... Kyo: *olha para baixo com cabelo tampando os olhos* Sakura: ...Seu filho é realmente muito forte...ele podia ter apagado South Town da existência de tudo que seria lá...ainda bem que foi evitado...que estrago foi isso tudo... *olho para o lugar* Evil Sakura: Este estrago todo...estaria lá. Kyo: (Seria um estrago maior do que esse.) Evil Sakura: O futuro foi salvo...senão eu seria alvo de tortura por essa destruição...e tudo...pelo meu próprio filho...mas agora isso não vai acontecer...vamos...seus amigos estão os esperando... Sakura: Está bem, vamos Kyo? Kyo: V-Vamos... Sakura: V-Você não está nem em condições de usar suas brasas para voltar para lá. De repente Kyo e Sakura viram brasas, brasas são levadas aos ventos. Evil Sakura: Heh...não duvide dele...*desaparece em formato de aura* Em South Town, Kyo e Sakura aparecem. Kyo: *se sente esquisito de repente e começa a vomitar sangue, o corpo parece que começa a ter uma convulsão* Kyo percebe que os golpes de Satsui foram muito impactantes e agora ele sentiu. Sakura: Kyo, o que foi? Kyo: *continuava a vomitar sangue toda hora* Sakura: *imediatamente joga a Psycho Hadouken Hirngu nele* Uma esfera rosa e azul média, rosa seria a cura e o azul seria a energia na qual faria o corpo se sentir enérgico. Kyo: ...Obrigado... Sakura: Não tem de que... Kyo: Sakura, não querendo ser folgado, poderia dormir em sua casa? Sakura: Tudo bem. (Pai, espero que você ainda esteja no trabalho.) Então ela o leva até lá. Numa tarde calma em Metro City onde o sol estava se pondo, depois de Kyo enfrentar seu arch inimigo alter-ego Satsui, Kyo passa a noite na casa dos Kasuganos e lá começa os eventos. Kyo: *aparecendo com Sakura em brasas* Sakura: Enfim em casa, você teve muito trabalho por hoje, mocinho. Kyo: Tá falando igual a minha mãe. Sakura: '-' Kyo: Razões por eu ter que tomar conta de você ^^ Sakura: Vamos lá. *tirando os sapatos andando até a frente de minha casa* Kyo: *tirando os sapatos antes de entrar* Sakura: Já cheguei!! *tirando os sapatos antes de entrar* Tsukushi: Sakura e Kyo!! XD *abraçando os dois* E aí, cadê meu sobrinho? Sakura: Tsukushi, aqui não >~< Tsukushi: Ahahahaha! Um dia eu vou ser titio xD Kyo: Foi mal *bocejando* Seu pai me mataria se eu te desse um sobrinho agora. Sakura: (Realmente mataria.) Tsukushi: *imaginando meu pai amarrando Kyo numa tábua onde passa um lazer* Não não, nem pensar *balanço a cabeça* Sakura: Não sei qual seria a reação dele se me visse grávida dele. '-' Kyo: Tsukushi eu gostaria de te treinar, mas eu tô morrendo de sono, acabei de sair de uma luta mais explosiva que as bombas do papaleguas. Tsukushi: Nossa!! Eu queria ver essa luta! * u * Vou te levar ao quarto onde minha mãe mostrou. *pegando o braço de Kyo e puxando* Sakura: Mais delicadeza ^^ (Espero que meu pai não chegue aqui...oh meu...) Tsukushi: *subindo as escadas com ele* Sakura: *me sento no sofá* Ufs...que dia, mas foi bom até ^^ Kyo: *entrando no quarto, me jogando na cama, fechando os olhos e sorrindo* Tsukushi: Você é meu herói ^^ *fechando a porta, descendo as escadas* Bem, mana você voltou, pretende ficar agora? Sakura: Pretendo, gastei muita energia fora. Tsukushi: *pegando o controle e jogando* É você merece. Sakura: �� Hehe *olhando o pôr do sol* Referências. * "Como é doloroso sentir o líquido do globo ocular queimar, não é mesmo Satsui Kusanagi?!" "Deve ter muita gordura nessa língua, ela queima muito bem, Satsui Kusanagi!" Essas frases foram tiradas diretamente de Roi Mustang de Fullmetal Alchemist. Categoria:Fighters of Destiny: Sagas